percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lust for Power: Chapter 23
Evan's P.O.V. The first thing I saw were a bunch of pretty girls running at us. They waved at me, and I smiled. "Evan! Snap out of it!" Kari said to me. I shook my head and looked at them again. I saw a bunch of evil vampire girls with blood coming out of their mouth. Stupid Mist. I pulled out Stoiceio and swung at them. They dodged and one scratched my arm. I cursed sent a shockwave at it, turning it into dust. Another one tackled me, and I cut off its donkey leg. It screamed in agony and jumped at me again. Then something weird happened. Time stopped. I looked around us too see Mikmak being cornered by two Empousa. One had already tackled her, and was about to bite her neck. The other one was about to burst into flames. Mikmak had a wave coming from behind her, but she wouldn't be able to save herself in time. Then I looked at Kari and saw two other ones holding a knife against her neck. Kari seemed shocked, and I realized that her feet were frozen to the ground. An image behind her, like a ghost, showed Fuuka smiling. What's going on? I looked up and saw Nyx looking at all of us, grinning with sick satisfaction. I connected with her mind and felt an overload of thoughts coming through her to me. Kill the daughter of Poseidon and son of Athena. All I need is my daughter. She was conveying her thoughts too the Empousa. Then my vision turned weird, like I was wacthing a movie from my head. In this weird state I was in, time continued. The Empousa bit into Mikmak's neck, and she screamed. The water fell down behind her, and then the other Empousa erupted into flames, killing Mikmak. I screamed her name, nothing happened. Why can't I control myself? My uncontrolled body then screamed her name, and started to cry. My body whirled around and killed the other Empousa, then started to run towards Kari. But the image of Fuuka pointed at me, causing me to turn into ice. Kari cried for Mikmak, but the knife cut into her neck. "Shut up Kari!" An Empousa screamed, "We will take you to your mother! Or else you die right now!" She immediately stopped moving. Suddenly a portal opened, and Kari was taken into it. My body stayed in the ice, but my spirit follwed. She was in the place where Josh was, and Fuuka was there. Fuuka smiled at Kari, and said, "I'm so glad that you have decided to come to us. So, either you will join us or else..." "I'll never join you!" Kari screamed. "Wrong answer... Well now that we have you, we have no need for this boy!" she said, kicking Josh. Tears went down his face as he looked at Kari. Then Nyx appeared out of nowhere. She brought out a knife, and plunged it into Josh's heart. Kari screamed, and Nyx smiled. "Join me daughter, for you truely have nothing to live for anymore!" Kari screamed Josh's name, and suddenly I felt a rushing sensation. I was back where I was before anyone was killed. Confusion entered my mind. Then I saw the Empousa start to bite down on Mikmak's neck. I immediately used telekinesis and the empouse stopped biting down on her neck. I had forgotten about the flaming Empousa, but Mikmak's wave had stopped the flames from getting to her. Then she used the water to throw the other one into the river. I turned to Kari and lit my sword on fire. I ran to her and burned the ice that Fuuka threw on me. I then let loose an eruption of flames that killed the other two Empousa. Kari fell to the ground, and the portal started to open. I slashed at it with my sword, and it disappeared. Fuuka was gone too. I looked up to see Nyx looking at me with pure hate. ''You saw what was going to happen! Curse you Child o Athena, for you have the ability to see into the future! '' She disappeared, and I sat down in shock. Category:The Lust for Power Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page